ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipz
Robert "Bobby" Allen Caldwell (April 20, 1982 – August 24, 2006), better known by his ring name Eclipz, was an American professional wrestler who performed in various promotions throughout his career. In August 2006, Caldwell tragically died at the age of 22 due to a drug overdose. Caldwell is the elder brother to Slash, whose career has been dedicated to his older brother after Bobby's death. Early life Caldwell was born in Menlo Park, California as the eldest son to multimillionaire Daniel Caldwell and once well-known actress Hannah Stevens. At an early age, Bobby was introduced to wrestling by his grandfather, Lee. After graduating from Menlo-Atherton High School in 2000, Caldwell became a musician by being the bassist of a local garage band. After performing shows throughout northern California, Caldwell and his band were looking for a record deal but was rejected by several companies before the group was dissolved. After attending a local wrestling show he was trained by his Lenny Cross, a retired wrestler-turned-trainer operating a wrestling school located just miles north of where Caldwell was raised as a child. The following year, Caldwell attended the Underground Wrestling Compound where he was trained by Cross before being tutored by Takeru Nakajima months after graduating from UWC. Wrestling Career Caldwell was known as Eclipz, whose arsenal of moves were a combination of a high-flyer and an in-ring technician. His gimmick was that of a reflection from his own personality -- a dark, grungy outcast with a strong personality who seemingly was annoyed with the rest of the world and its inhabitants. In May 2006, Eclipz began his career in AMX Wrestling where the spotlight rarely shone on him; however, he was a fan favorite because of his introverted personality that combined with the high risk/high reward style of moves he performed in the ring. When relieved of his duties from AMX Wrestling, Caldwell joined the WWE's incarnations of Extreme Championship Wrestling and World Championship Wrestling. As Eclipz, he appeared on both promotions and proclaimed to be the second-coming and the savior of a cause he never revealed on television. During this tenure with both federations, Eclipz teamed with Demon where they formed a formidable duo. Their cohesiveness, however, was cut short when both organizations folded a week before their match to name the vacated ECW Tag Team Champions. Personal life Caldwell lived with his girlfriend, Amanda Martinez, in an apartment located near Downtown San Francisco. They had a dog named Chico until it died in 2005. Caldwell and his younger brother grew up in northern California. Their paternal grandparents were Lee and Beth Caldwell (née Peterson) while John and Ann Stevens (née Carmichael) were their maternal grandparents. Death On the night of August 24, Caldwell was found lying unconscious inside the restroom of his apartment by Amanda, Caldwell's then-girlfriend. The paramedics deemed his death on arrival. Several weeks later, autopsy reports revealed that Caldwell had died from a hazardous mixture of heroin and cocaine, also known as a speedball. He was survived by his girlfriend, his parents, and his brother. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Total Eclipse'' (Front facelock cutter) *'Signature moves' **Baseball slide **Cobra clutch backbreaker followed by an arm trap neckbreaker **Cradle piledriver **Diving leg drop **Fist drop **Moonsault **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-belly ***Fisherman ***Northern lights ***Vertical **Plancha **Sleeper slam **Spear **Suicide dive *'Nicknames' **"The Esoteric Enigma" *'Entrance themes' **"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (2006) **"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana (2006) Category:1982 births Category:2006 deaths Category:All Magnitude X Wrestling alumni Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from California Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from California